CHOKOLA a la folie
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: AU- "Kashino is coming. Everyone get in your position." Amano decides to surprise Kashino on their 3rd year friendship anniversary; will her plans succeed? Read to find out. Two-shots!


**Author's Note** : I believe this is my first two-shots for this fandom, hope that it's good :) This idea popped to my mind whilst I was writing **'Perfect Imperfect'** no **Flames** and **Trolling**... please respect that this is my work!

**Dedication**: Shokolat-Kisu and littemisscheekyvampire and my fellow readers.

**Bold**- Venues

Italics- speech/ thoughts

******Any similarities with other fics are purely coincidental, and so are any allusions to real events, places and people.**

* * *

**CHOKOLA a la folie**

The unsociable and short-tempered sweet prince- Kashino strolled down the corridor of Saint Marie in hopes to find his soul mate, Ichigo and teammates. Three days before; Amano made a pact with her teammates to meet outside the practice room and now they were nowhere to be found.

He searched every corner of the campus and dorms with the help of Rumi but nothing seemed to work.

"AMANO, CHOCOLAT, HANABUSA AND ANDOU... ANSWER ME IF YOU'RE NEARBY."

_"Damn it where's Chocolat? Don't tell me she's still asleep? Ughh... could it be that the four of them are together. I mean if they are in campus I shouldn't have any difficulties finding them."_

He took out his phone and dialed Ichigo's number, an hour has passed neither is there a call nor a message from them. That is weird ... if one couldn't make it they will definitely spread the message in advance via phone. Why hasn't Kashino yet to receive it?

"_What if she faints whilst in the process of baking a cake?"_

"The number you just called is not available, please try again later."

"Answer your damn phone, Amano." Kashino said as he clutched his knuckles.

* * *

***Beep* *Beep***

"AMANO, is that you?"

"It's me Hanabusa. I've a favor to ask, Kashino-kun."

"What is it?"

"Head towards the rose garden and help me find my hair clip back; I believe I dropped it near the fountain. Oh yes, Andou left his spectacles on the table we use it to have afternoon tea. Meet us here at the practice room once you've found our items."

"Thank you, I'll see you later."

"Hold on a second, any news of Ichigo."

"No but she's fine... trust us. Ja ne!"

"Hey wait; did you just say practice room?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Strange, I was there earlier but I didn't see you guys."

"Ha-ha, oh well; you see we're...we're..."

***Beep* **

"WHAT! Hanabusa cut off his line."

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Hanabusa and Andou...-**

"Let's just hope that Ichigo-chan makes it back in time before Kashino gets back." Hanabusa sighed as he gave his candy roses its final touches while Andou was busy sprinkling sesame seeds on his newly creation- **'honey green-tea mochi'.**

"She will. Have faith in her."

"Yes, I would love to see Kashino's pissed face."

"That would be nice; I'm worried about Caramel."

Hanabusa smiled as he patted Andou's back; convincing him that Caramel will be fine with the sweet spirits and Ichigo around.

"I guess you're right. Sweet kingdom is sure an eye opener experience for us."

"Yes, I remember seeing three spirits that look identical to us and they undergo the names of Kasshi, Andy and Narcy. Chocolat did say that Kashino is better looking but she purposely picked Kasshi."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Amano should be back any minute now." Andou said as he went to divide his mochi into equal shares.

* * *

**-Sweet Kingdom... with Ichigo and the sweet spirits- **

"Hurry up, Ichigo time is running out." Vanilla yelled.

"Desu, caramel meringue is ready." Caramel answered.

"Great. Thanks a lot Caramel." Ichigo replied while placing strawberries on top of her signature tart.

"Not forgetting my specialty that I made together with Satsuki: **Cafe Bombon**."

"Done, quickly pack up guys we're heading off."

"Hai." with the help of sweet's magic the kitchen was back to its original form in less than a minute.

"Ichigo, I'm going to transport us back to Saint Marie." Vanilla said before she waved her spoon resulting in bright pink light surrounding them the next thing Ichigo knows she was back to the campus.

"Welcome back; Ichigo, Cafe-kun." Hanabusa greeted them.

"I'm back."

* * *

"Vanilla, pass me the plates." Ichigo ordered as she took the tarts and caramel meringues out carefully not wanting to smash them. With the mochi and candy roses surrounding them it was perfect.

"Done, this wouldn't be possible without you guys." Ichigo bowed as she thanked them.

"No worries, Chocolat I believe something's missing." Andou winked.

Chocolat nodded her head as she waved her fork around resulting in a piece of white chocolate appearing with '**Team Ichigo'** as the wording.

"Woah, Chocolat I didn't knew that you've a trick or two under your sleeve."

"Definitely, I'm way better than Vanilla."

"Why you Chocolat, Vanilla is the best." with that the two ended up with a battle with Caramel as the mediator.

"Quite you guys, it's Kashino."

"Hanabusa, I can't find your hair clip and Andou's spectacles. Are you sure that you guys dropped it?"

"Ah, my bad... head back to the practice room this instant."

***Beep* *Beep***

"Kashino is coming. Everyone get in your position."

* * *

Cliff-hanger... how was it? Kashino would appreciate it if you were to submit a review :D

Take care guys and god bless~!

28/12/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


End file.
